Modern wireless networks often implement hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) operations to provide error control and data recovery. For instance, receivers may communicate acknowledgements (ACKs) or negative-acknowledgements (NACKs) to indicate whether or not a previous transmission was successfully decoded. When previous transmissions are not successfully decoded, transmitter may (re)communicate the original transmission or forward error correction (FEC) bits related thereto via HARQ operation so that receivers may obtain data communicated in the earlier transmission.